Hidden Beneath Masks
by Naruto's neglecment
Summary: Naruto has always been hiding behind mask of dumbness ever since meeting samehada and knowing memories of his past masters. Now with new strength a sword a loving girlfriend and with memories of all three wars he decided to bring peace among the elemental nations with ascending to hokage as a first step. Let's see what happens .Strong samehada wielding naruto. No yaoi good akatsuki
1. Chapter 1

_disclaimer:i do not own naruto I will not say it again._

**Bijuu talking/loud voice(not the haruno screech)/summons/ justsu/extreme anger/any special entity/enchanced voice**

_thoughts/words said hatefully/letters_

normal

* * *

Konoha a shinobi village that produces the most fearsome of shinobis from the medic Tsunade to the Kami no shinobi,Hiruzen to the three double-s class ninjas, Minato the yellow flash,Hashirama the Mokuton user but last but not least Madara the person that uses the eternal mangekyo people are the one that that help Konoha gain its title as the strongest is also the village that treasures bloodline limits,clans,hardworking individual like Jiraiya a person as dumb as a post but kept working but most of all they believe in what they call the will of fire or what you might know as teamwork.

The Aburame a clan of bug user though the bugs of the clan,Kikaichu,are not a bloodline it is strictly guarded as how bugs colony can live in a person. Although there is no bloodline it is a clan due to their numbers,clan technique and abilities as the Kikaichu can suck a a person dry of chakra in a mere matters of minutes.

The Hyuuga clan were one of the founding noble families of Leaf village. The clan itself is said to be the ancestors of the Uchiha clan who possess the bloodline of the Sharingan eye. Each clan member possess the "Byakugan" or "White Eye." When the "Byakugan" is activated, the clan member gains an extra-sensory perception, which gives them penetrating sight and telescopic vision. This allows them to see the internal chakra circulation system in other beings. This vision also grants the member a near 360° view of their surroundings. The higher the skill of the clan member, the further the distance from which they can sense incoming attacks. Unfortunately the vision does have a weakness, a small blindspot that extends outwards from their upper back.

The clan uses this ability in conjunction with their own chakra creating the Juuken (gentle fist) fighting style. By focusing the chakra to their finger tips, they can press the tenketsu or chakra pressure points of their opponents body. When the finger nears the tenketsu the chakra is forced out, collasping the targetted tenketsu for a period of time. The tenketsu serve as the connectors and exit points for the chakra pathways. So when they are stopped by the Hyuuga clan member, the ninja greatly loses his or her ability to utilize their chakra for jutsu.

These great powers lead to internal strife within the family. Because the eye grants such a unique and powerful ability, the clan became possessive and over-protective of it. Seeing only the main family as worthy users and inheritors of the eye, the heads of the clan began to place restrictions on those branch family members not in power. What resulted were two Hyuuga lines, the powerful main family who would represent the line, and the branch family who were directed to protect the main family and bear the cursed seal.

The cursed seal is placed on the foreheads of branch family members. It serves as a means to protect the secrets of the Hyuuga Byakugan eye. If the branch family member was to ever betray the main family or be killed in battle, the seal would be activated to destroy the body's secrets. Thus forcing the branch family to further bow to the will of the main family.  
The Uchiha Clan were one of the founding noble families of Leaf village. The clan itself is said to be descended from the Hyuuga clan who possess the Byakugan bloodline and further back to be the heirs of the Rikudou Sennin's eldest son, who is said to have received his father's "eyes" and with it his powerful chakra and spiritual energy. Because their clan possessed the Sharingan or "Wheel Eye," the Uchiha excelled at being able to read and fend off attackers. This made them prime candidates to help found the Konoha Military Police Corps, which would incorporate the Uchiha fan symbol into their official logo.

Select few members of the Uchiha clan possess the ability to activate the bloodline Sharingan eye. This doujutsu (eye skill) gives one the ability to read Genjutsu, Taijutsu and Ninjutsu and then defeat it. As such, the clan member can view a technique being performed and see the tricks and movements required to be able to complete it. However the clan member can not copy techniques which are unique to another bloodline. It also gives one the ability to cast jutsu techniques only possible by possessing the eye such Amaterasu, Kamui, Susanoo and Tsukuyomi. The clan itself is known for their ties to fire. For a clan ninja to be seen as an adult, they must be able to utilize a Katon (Fire Element) jutsu such as Goukakyuu no Jutsu. Thus is the tie between the manipulation of fire and the mind of an Uchiha member.

The clan was founded by Uchiha Madara and his brother Izuna. In the early days of ninja battles, they battled the Senju Clan and eventually both groups came together to form Konoha. When Madara felt the clan was being marginalized by the Senju, he fought Konoha's Hokage and Senju clan leader Hashirama. Madara was defeated and went into hiding. Years later the clan began to become discontent with the village leadership and Madara returned. Before they could launch their insurrection against Konoha, they were wiped out by one of their own, Uchiha Itachi. Only one member from within the clan was spared, Itachi's brother Sasuke. Itachi and later Sasuke would join Madara in his drive to plunge the world into darkness, for their own ends. With Itachi's death as a man willing to sacrifice everything to secretly support Konoha, the final fate of the clan and its future thus rests in the hands of men swearing vengence against their home village.

The Inuzuka a clan of dog like shinobi with dog Inuzuka are a clan that has senses that are far more advance than current human and with this abilities they also allow the members to talk to dogs. The Inuzuka althought feral and strong with great speeds their brash,cocky and alpha male personalities are their main downfall the only way to get them is to beat them and make sure they know who's boss if that happens their clans pack like thinking will help.

The Akimichi of fa..er..big sized people where the word fat is usually a Akimichi are large sized but if it is a bloodline or not is not yet confirmed but as a clan it is strong usually frontline fighters but can be paired up with the yamanaka and nara forming the ino-shika-cho team.

The Yamanaka a clan of mind walkers with their mind jutsu they are usually used for they do not specialize in attacking there are one used for convincing people to attack their teamates usually teaming up with the nara or akimichi.

The Nara a bunch of geniouses but very lazy with their shadow jutsu they can capture people,pierce people,strangle people and forcing them to do what the Nara do with their intelligent mind they can think a lot of steps ahead.

The Kurama clan a forgotten clan of genjutsu users as most clan members can't pass the chuunin but in the clan there are a extremely skilled genjutsu user that makes Genjutsu real but those are only one in a hundred and most of the time they can't control it'

The senju a noble clan of konoha and one of the founders not much is known except that there is only one of them alive.

The Sarutobi clan a clan of boujutsu users and monkey contract holder with the renown monkey fist this clan.

The uzumakis are a royal clan in konoha and mostly forgotten as they got wiped out due to Kumo Iwa and Kiri ambushed them and launched a suprise attack on them thought the clan was small they were feared having such prowess over fuinjutsu they could make a seal that could obliterate uzumaki were also cousins of the senju hence the swirl in the chuunin,jounin jacket and headband. The uzumaki were a clan that could live up to one hundred and fifty years with a long time in prime so the uzumaki could take a lot of damage and still live.

The namikaze's were a merchant family that lived in the area konoha was built so they owned more than fifty-percent of the land there though a merchant family they are very talented in fuinjutsu as well rivalling the uzumakis.

The council room of konoha a place the Hokage can ask the advisors for help but now it was more like a fish market.

''SILENCE SILENCE''shouted the Hokage in the council room the Sandaime Hokage was an elderly man and he made a bunch of mistakes before but this was one of his biggest. Like the Yondaime wished he told the whole council and citizen of Konoha about the jinchuuriku the results were less than satisfactory everybody called for his death only few were smart enough to differentiate container and content oh how he wished he had not done it now the kids safety could be compromised.

''*sigh*Now now we will not kill this innocent child it is a mer-''only to be cut of from a pink haired bansh..ahhem..council woman.

''Demon now we must kill it so I can sleep Sandaime-sama please kill it while we have a chance.''Screeched the woman while every Shinobi winced at the decibel.

''Now council women Haruno please this kid is innocent he did not choose to be a container so now I will not allow people to say this to the younger generation under the threat of death now do we understand.''said Hiruzen hoping the law would give the boy a normal childhood as normal as it can.

''Well Hokage-sama how about I adopt the boy seeing that the Aburame could relate to him and we can help him with his studies,protect him.''Said Shibi aburame the head of the Aburame.

''Nooo we the civilian council do not allow it to be adopted as he is a citizen and if not give him to danzo.''Screeched the same council women from earlier while Danzo smirked.

''NO we will not turn him into a weapon no matter what the circumstances are you are dismissed now go anbu announce my new law.''Said Hiruzen finally while thinking._''Minato what are you thinking you put to much trust into people giving the counsel so much power*sigh*.''_

A dark figure running across the forest with a follower continuously throwing projectiles at the first figure the figure turned out to be kurenai yuuhi.Kurenai is a fairly tall and light-skinned woman of slender built. She has long, black, shoulder-length untamed hair, and very unique eyes that are red in colour, with an additional ring in them. She wears make-up consisting of red lipstick and purple eye shadow. Her regular outfit consists of a red mesh armour blouse with only the right sleeve visible. Over this is very broad material which resembles bandages with a pattern on it similar to those of rose thorns. Her hands and upper thighs are also wrapped in bandages and she wears the Konoha forehead protector and regular shinobi sandals. Kurenai was supposed to just be on a C-ranked extermination mission as a newly promoted chuunin but it escalated to an A-ranked because of the bandit leader was a notorious A-ranked missing-nin with both her partner dead all she could do was run. Running Running all she could think of was Running she being a genjutsu user was of course not a physically strong person but she had been running for a day and was tired all she could now was hope that she got far enough into fire country and hope for help as she slumped down rest against a tree.

''Hahaha Konoha's genjutsu mistress and ice queen what a beauty come let me show you how to pleasure a man Hahahaha.''said a bulky man quickly removing his pants showing his very small weapon.

''Fuck you and your little useless thing even a child could be bigger.''said Kurenai as she gathered all her energy throwing a shuriken at the man to only miss and hit a bush.

The man seeing this said''Ha defiant are we well it will make it more enjoyable when I penetrate that pussy of yours.''as he walked forward with a perverted grin as he reached the women he started ripping of her clothes and groping her breast. Kurenai not wanting to give the bandit the pleasure of seeing her give up she did all she could to not moan after all her clothes were ripped the bandit went to rip of her skirt when suddenly it all turned black for the bandit. Out from the bush came a boy around eight with sunkissed blonde hair standing at one metre and forty centimetre wearing a black shirt and black shorts with black shinobi sandals and his face three whisker marks holding up butterfly knives thats all he could see before blacking out.

A few minutes earlier with Naruto he could be seen in a clearing training today Naruto had just been beaten so thinking for something to do he went to train.

So while he was training when suddenly a shuriken came flying by deciding to investigate taking out his butterfly knifes that he got for his birthday from a man named Itachi and shisui he got five pairs(so ten individually) so far one pair he named darkness ( /images/201203/source_img/860_G_ )

The another pair he named light ( . )

Another one named Uzumaki ( . )

Another was Name Namikaze yes he knew who his dad was he is actually smarter than a lot of people physically better than most he bet he could beat low or recently promoted Chuunins ( /images/2013/04/benchmade-butterfly-knife_-feuk_ )

The last one was named Naruto yes it was his favourite so he named it after him. . )

So taking out darkness holding both of them fingers in the finger hole. Finding out that a person was getting raped he took out Uzumaki and throwing it the man not taking him out and there he realized that he killed he actually killed standing there in shock but the need to save the person being raped took over steeling himself. Walking towards the man ripping out his knife and cleaning it he walked over to the women recognizing her as Kurenai Yuuhi that sometimes comes into the class. Taking his shirt he put it on kurenai body covering any parts not for youngsters to see touching her he **Shunshinned **himself and Kurenai to the Hokage tower using almost all his chakra.

The hokage office a few minutes earlier.

''Hokage-sama we just decoded the message apparently the C-rank mission was escalated to A-rank they need reinforcement quickly.''said a chuunin

''Thank you now please leave I will do what id neccesary.''said the Hokage as he smoked his pipe when leaves started to swirl around and when it died down there was Naruto and Kurenai. After sending for the medics all he could do now was look after them and how they got here while naruto was in his mind.

Naruto awoke in a sewer that was at a dead end turning around he saw a cave trying to remember all he could remember was teleporting into jiji's office before it went black so he started wandering around. Naruto had been wandering around in the dark for quite some time or so he thought. He always had superb night vision so he had not tripped and hurt himself yet but he was wondering how deep this cavern went. So Naruto continued on but started to notice little things different from regular caves. How the floor evened out, the walls and ceilings became smoother and more defined. Soon enough Naruto came upon a door with a weird symbol upon it. Naruto was not very good at reading or writing but he was certain this was not Kanji and wondered what he had found. Being the curious seven year old he is he attempted to push upon the door. Once Naruto's hands touched the door the sigil on the door began glowing a bluish white aura and flashed.

Naruto's hand remained stuck to the door as the sigil flashed repeatedly. Naruto was reviewing his entire life up until this point. The ignorance of the villagers, the Matrons at the orphanage not feeding him, seeing the Old Man, living in squalor and filth for four years. All the way up until todays beating which had surpassed the others. Suddenly, a voice bellowed

"Never has one as pure been born. To hold such a burden yet remain so pure. You may pass."

The doors swung wide and Naruto's eyes widened in their sockets at the blast of air that blew past him. Not at the strength of the blast but of the smell. It smelled of fresh rain, of the spring time flowers and of honey. Not of musk and death as one would expect of such an old cavern.

Naruto stepped into the massive cavern to see stone pillars reaching the ceiling many stories higher. Lighted orbs lighting the pathway all the way to a raised dais. Naruto began his walk through the underground cavern. Not noticing the wind pick up around him and shooting gusts into the dark.

When Naruto reached the dais he could feel the ancient entity standing guard over the stairs leading to the top. The figure spoke in that same calming yet yelling voice,

**"What brings you here young one?"**

"I was teleporting my self to jijis office then I just came here all I could remember was collapsing the I ended up here." Naruto responded in wide eyed fascination.

The figure looked at Naruto and spoke **"oh yeah I summoned you here must have forgot** **If you had power what would you do with it?"**

Naruto's eyebrow furrowed. He thought long before trying to answer the entity. While the blue eyed person thought the entity was impressed. He showed wisdom well beyond his years even considering his lifestyle and was not brash like many before him. Finally, Naruto spoke,

"I would make it so no one could hurt me."

**"Only to protect yourself would you seek power?"** the spector spoke again seemingly frowning

"And so that when others recognize me I could protect them! Of course." Naruto spoke as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. The entity chuckled

**"Haha. Even though some persecute you you would still protect them? Ludicrous! But I can see you speak the truth you pass my test. Wield Shark well young one."** with that the entity faded away but not before speaking his final warning **"all is not as it seems look deeply and your blade will never fail you."**

Naruto pondered the final warning before beginning his short trek up the stairs to the dais. When he crested above the final step he could see a depression further within the circular dais. When he finally reached the edge of the depression he gasped. sitting within the depression was a ring of stairs leading to a stone table. Upon the stone table, His butterfly knife the one he named after himself sat there with the a small sheath a little bigger than the knife itself nearby that was blue hell even the blade of the knife was blue and there was a kanji on the sheath for shark. It sat humming. Naruto was dumbstruck at the beauty of the knife when he used it last time it was somewhat not as bright or shiny. As simplistic as it was it was a sight to behold. The kanji on the sheath read shark or. Naruto slowly made his way down the short flight of steps to his butterflyknife and made to grasp the handle.

**"Before touching this blade beware your heart."** A voice spoke

**"Only those strong of heart and sure of their strength may wield me. Be careful lest you fail like countless others before you."**

Naruto faltered but for a moment and spoke, "I have never failed in anything I have set myself to I have lived a life of hunger and sadness, I am worthy of wielding you Shark." and grasped the blade's hilt. The entire area flashed before dimming back down. (no I will not give him a sentient butterfly knife)


	2. Discovery

_disclaimer:i do not own naruto I will not say it again._

**Bijuu talking/loud voice(not the haruno screech)/summons/ justsu/extreme anger/any special entity/enchanced voice**

_thoughts/words said hatefully/letters_

normal

* * *

''Naruto now tell me what happened okay.''said Sarutobi in a grandfatherly tone hoping to know why the blonde could do a chuunin level skill._''Maybe he is a genius like you Minato you would have been proud.''_

Naruto now telling his surrogate grandfather what happened. With arms flailing around trying to use his arms to describe the man telling him everything that happened except his training when he remembered what he did and suddenly latched on to the Hokage.

''Jiji i-i-i k-k-killed the m-man I a-a-am a m-m-mo-monster.''he said between sobs while hoping that everything will be fine.

''Now now Naruto please do not say that now I assure that you are perfectly human so do not go around spouting such nonsense shall we now go to have some ramen.'' said sarutobi trying to help the person he was so fond off when the doors opened to reveal his teamates homura and koharu along with danzo all of them wearing a smirk on their faces.

''Hiruzen you are required in the council room along the _boy_.''said homura with a lot of venom when pronouncing the word boy. Sighing Sarutobi complied while carrying naruto to the council room.

* * *

''Now what is it that I am needed for council men.''said the aged leader sitting in front of of clan leaders and influential civillians.

''we need you to execute that _thing _for killing as he has shown his true colours I do not feel safe with him around.''siad the pink haired woman saki haruno.

''Now now haruno we will not execute MY shinobi since I did enroll him into ninja academy so you have no business here now pleases leave.''_''score one to me zero to irritating civillian council.''_he thought happily as he just countered the irritance. As that the civillian knew there was nothing that can be done just left while thinking on how to get rid of him.

''Now that that is settled I will assign him to the third year class as he already unlocked his chakra and did a chuunin level skill(okay some changes he is currently six instead of the eight sorry) technique any question?''said the man in a tone that said'I dare you to try me'. Seeing as there was no answer he dissmissed the council men and women leaving with a sleeping Naruto in his arms.

Naruto now standing outside the academy. He was nervous hoping that he will not have a bad teacher walking he was quite curious as to where his class was though he would admit that maybe he was a tad bit early. The whole place was deserted he was supposed to be here by eight but it was only seven thirty so walking around until he spotted a list of students and their class. Skimming through the list he found out that he was supposed to be class three zero five. Walking up the stairs to his classroom. Reaching there he opened the door to find out that there was already people there not knowing what to do he just stood there like a certain indigo haired girl(said girl sneezed) until he heard a voice.

''What are you doing here boy''said Iruka a academy teacher of that certain class who was an orphan due to the kyuubi attack.

''Well I got a letter here for a man named dolphin do you know where he is.'' Naruto said in a small voice hoping that he could get some help and hoping nothing bad happened while holding out a letter.

Iruka with a tick mark bulging out of his head oh how he hated to be called that while calmly taking the paper from the kid in front of him and reading it.

''Well I am iruka I would prefer you to not call me dolphin from now on since you unlocked your chakra already it will be the perfect lesson(lecture).'' when the bell rang and both of them entered the class while iruka told naruto to introduce himself and went on to roll call and now this lesson.

''Okay kids today we are going to discuss about chakra. No we will not unlock it today. Instead we will be learning their properties. Okay today chakra as we know is the energy we use to do jutsu there are different properties to it. The first is normal chakra for most non-elemental Justsu then genjutsu chakra is a thinner version of normal chakra elemental chakra is chakra that has a element to it and the rarest of all that has to be born with a sensors chakra it has special properties making it able to sense chakra even if concealed."after he finished his lecture he saw Naruto's hand shot up. Calling his name to know naruto's question.

''Iruka-sensei when you sensor chakra that means you can fell people right well I think I have it.''

Iruka's eyes bugged out. "Tell me then Naruto try searching the first floor?"

"well the kids in the first floor all have very little blueness while one that is brooding(it's so strong it could be felt.)has a moderate amount while majority of the class girls seemed to have blue lines staring at broodster over there(now wonder ther were hearts i their eyes it's genjutsu)."

"ENOUGH NARUTO!" Iruka said a tinge of pink in his cheeks. "You will accompany me to Hokage-sama's office right now. Rest of the class is dismissed for the day. Go on, time is almost up anyway."

"Ah, Naruto! Iruka! To what do I owe this pleasure?"

Naruto however closed his eyes and extended his senses as he had done in the leaf exercise. Four chakras. One felt like a raging fire, two felt like water and the last felt like lightning. They all seemed bored yet aware, but the old man's chakra felt huge, like an ocean. He opened his eyes and looked at the old man in awe…

"Old man, I never knew you were so strong…"

The Hokage shot Iruka a questioning look.

"Ah, Hokage-sama that is what I am here to talk about. It seems Naruto here has uncovered a sensory ability during the chakra flaring exercise. "

''Now would you please tell me how far you can sense naruto-kun.''saif the Sandaime as naruto once again flared his chakra trying his hardess to sense and replied the question of his 'jiji'saying where the izumo and kotetsu were.

"This is a very rare ability you have there Naruto. It is called the sensory ability, and you seem to have an extremely strong one. To sense even to the gate of konoha I am impressed…you are the second person I have seen could do that."

Naruto looked excited. "Who was the first, old man? Tell me. TELL ME!"

Sarutobi chuckled. "It was my first sensei, Senju Hashirama. You know him as the Shodai Hokage. He had a special chakra that allowed him to sense like you do."

''Now now Naruto please do not go around flaunting it if nopeople might get mad here is a scroll of sensory exercises.''tossing Naruto a scroll.

"Thank you, old man. I will become the best sensor in Konoha, believe it!" Naruto said excitedly.

"I know you will, Naruto. Now run along…"

Naruto walked out of the building cradling the scroll to his chest closely.

-somewhere in kiri-

''CHARGE''yell a blue skinned man resembling a shark with hundreds of shinobi behind him as they charge forward facing an army of thousands and what seemed to be a massacre happened. Soon one by one fighters fell lying there dead now only leaving one man alive.

''**Suiton:****Sameodori no Jutsu!.**'' as a large dome of water surrounding the invading forces as the blue skinned man yelled out another jutsu.''**Suiton: Senshokukō**.''as a thousand sharks came out each devouring a man. The blue skinned man now lay there dieing from chakra exhaustion.

-back in konoha few months late-

Naruto was sitting beside a small river, at the edge of the forest of death. He was depressed, because all of his teachers were intentionally teaching him the wrong things and the civillians started to attck him even more after he found out about his sensory abilities. Ever since he found this place he would come here to escape his problems, because nobody wanted to be this close to the forest. He didn't know what to do. He knew he couldn't stay here forever, and even if he did he wouldn't be happy.

"Sigh! Why does everything in my life have to suck? Why can't I have something good? Just when I thought things are going to be better." Asked naruto. He continued to look at the river until he saw a flash of yellow. He saw it again, then again. It continued to get closer to him until he saw what it was. It was a long handle with a skull at the end. The blade, as he guessed it was, was covered in bandages. He wanted to know what it was, and to keep his mind off of depressing thoughts, so he jumped in the water and swam towards it. When he got there he grabbed the handle. Instantly memories that weren't his flushed through his mind. Life times of users who wielded samehada, as he learned its name, ran through his mind. Instantly he felt drained. Slowly he desperately swam towards the shore. It took a while, but he eventually made it. After he mad it to the shore be laid in the sand, and passed out.

In his mind he was reliving all of the past users experiences. The weird thing that he noticed was that none of the other users seemed to be going through what he was now. He saw a man who looked like a blow fish using it, a man who could turn his body into water after him, and finally a man who was more shark then human. He saw the shark man die after saving a bunch of people, and he also saw him writing some seal he had no idea what it did on the sword. After hours of reliving there memories naruto woke up.

"Holly shit! 'Gasp' 'gasp' 'gasp' what was that? We're those memories real?" Asked naruto to no one specific. Then he felt it. A strange smooth feeling in his hand. Looking down he saw the sword that was in his memories. The samehada. It looked smaller then he remembered, but it was probably due to not having any chakra for a while.

"You hungry boy?" Asked naruto. To his amazement the sword started to make a weird sound while moving. It sounded like its scales were tapping against one another. Naruto had learned to unlock his chakra from the academy, so he started to channel some to the blade. Instantly the sword seemed to grow slightly, and he could feel its happiness.

"Hmmmm so I guess those memories were real. With those memories, my chakra reserves, and you samehada, we are going to become very powerful." Spoke naruto, as he went through a few hand signs he saw in his memories. It took him fifteen minutes to get it right, but then 'poof!' Four exact clones popped into existence.

"Haha I got it! Alright boys this is what were going to do. One of you is going to practice the leaf balancing exercise, another will practice the tree walking exercise, another the water walking, and the last will practice water manipulation, while I practice kenjutsu." Spoke naruto. The clones instantly went to work, and he started to go threw the basics of kisame's personal kenjutsu style. It was called the shark frenzy. It relied on power and speed, so naruto was going to have to beef up soon.

He found out through his memories, and personal use, that samehada constantly absorbed a fraction of his chakra. This was not entirely bad, because the more chakra he used the more his body would make. This would cause his reserves to greatly increase, because of him constantly have his chakra removed, and replenished. The down side to this was that he couldn't make as many clones. He figured that it would still pay off in the future, so he continued to use samehada. He even slept with it, so that his chakra would be forced to increase to its max. All of this mixed with the kyuubi expanding his reserves, his chakra exercises, and his Uzumaki blood meant he probably would never suffer from chakra exhaustion.

Naruto continued this routine for a a year. He mastered the water walking exercise, and his water release. He had a clone steal a piece of chakra paper from a shinobi store. He had learned about the paper from his memories, and was surprised to see how powerful his water release was. If the memories were true then he probably had the most powerful water release in the entire world. This made him happy since most of the technique he had seen in his memories were based on water release.

There was a man by the name of Mangetsu Hōzuki, that used a very powerful technique he called the liquid body technique. Apparently it was a clan technique, but naruto didn't care about that even if it quite ineffective it's mostly used for dodging or traveling. He was determined to master everything his memories knew, and those technique's were very powerful, so he would master them as well. After a year of trying, he could turn small parts of his body into liquid. He still couldn't turn his entire body into a liquid, and that was annoying him a lot that he couldn't do more.

He really excelled in kenjutsu. It was like he had a natural inborn talent for it. He was able to completely master the basics of kisame's kenjutsu style, and was starting to learn the more advanced forms. He also started to learn Fuguki Suikazan's taijutsu style. It was called the arhat fist, and it was a close range style. It focused on short powerful attacks, that were meant to take down an opponent very quickly. He mastered the basics, and was now learning a more advanced form. It worked very well with kisame's kenjutsu style, and he often practiced them together.

Naruto didn't learn many techniques his first year of training. He learned the shadow clone technique, and one other technique. It was called the senbon needle technique. It allowed him to harden his hair, and shoot them out in one single attack or many countless attacks. It was a good technique to learn, since it didn't rely upon an element.

Naruto also increased his physical strength and speed. He saw how strong kisame was, and how fast mangetsu was. He decided that just learning how to do something wasn't enough if he didn't have the skill, or strength for it. So he had a shadow clone steal a bunch of weights from a shinobi store, and applied them to his body. After that he ran, and ran, and ran. He ran across the lake so much he thought his foot prints were going to get stuck on top of the water. This also increased his chakra control and his chakra capacity, since he had to use both constantly to stand on top of the water. This continued for the entire year. Naruto wouldn't of gotten even half as far as he did, if it wasn't for his of the shadow clones. He made a good two hundred of them every day, to help him learn. They were great for anything that didn't cause them damage. Naruto still had to train physically every day, so that he would one day surpass kisame's strength.

The second year was focused on increasing his current skill, while also mastering a few new things. He added shape manipulation to his training, since it would help when forming jutsu. He also started to have a few clones learn how to break out of genjutsu, and the basics of fuinjutsu. By the end of the year he had mastered the shape manipulation training, was able to break out of chunin genjutsu with the genjutsu release technique/s, and the basics of fuinjutsu. The shape manipulation training really helped him master the liquid body technique. Now he could transform his body into water at will, or merge with water sources to escape enemies. His chakra control continued to grow, as well as his mastery over water release. He learned that he didn't need to carry water with him for the liquid body technique, because he could just pull water out of the air to use It. His taijutsu increased to an intermediate level, and he was a master of kenjutsu. He continued to push his physical training, and chakra exercised, by running as fast as he could on water, while wearing heavy weights.

For the next four years naruto mastered everything in his memories, except the weapons mangetsu had learned, besides samehada, shurikens, kunia, and senbon's. He did want to learn how to use the other six swords of the mist though. He also started to learn some of the earth release training techniques that kisame had some knowledge in. He did master everything else though. His favorite was of coarse samehada, then the runner up was the liquid body techniques. He mastered the shark frenzy style, arhat fist, water release, shape manipulation, chakra control, liquid body techniques, how to break out of jonin level genjutsu, and intermediate fuinjutsu. His physical training was amazing as well. He figured he would be able to match kisame in a few years. He also mastered all of there jutsu, but naruto was unhappy about not having the shark contract to sign like his unknowing/deceased sensei. Samehada's favorite thing naruto learned was how to channel the nine tails chakra. He could control up to three tails perfectly, but started loosing control around four tails. He wasn't to worried about this though, because he usually just channeled it into samehada to feed its appetite. He also did this so no one would know he could control some of its power.

Around the sixth year of training, naruto mastered the earth release, and started leaning new things. He was particularly favoring the hidden mist technique, along with the silent killing technique. Mangetsu was a master of both of these techniques, and even used samehada when he used them. He made two hundred clones every day to master both of them. After he mastered the hidden mist jutsu, he took it even further. He knew if he practiced it enough, then he would be able to use it without hand seals. It took six months with two hundred clones to be able to summon the mist without hand seals. After that he had four hundred clones mastering the silent killing technique for six months. He was happy that samehada understood that he couldn't make noise when using it, and was shocked to find out samehada could flatten himself. It could turn into a completely flat blue sword that had light scale markings on it, and was about an inch think. Samehada didn't love this form, but agreed to let naruto use it whenever he wanted, if naruto would feed it a tail of demonic chakra afterwards.

Naruto realized that while he had ample amounts of jutsu for his water release, he only knew one for his earth release. While the 'Earth Release: Subterranean Voyage' technique was very useful, naruto decided he needed to know more. Since he wasn't a ninja yet he couldn't go to the shinobi library. After a second of thinking, a thought came to mind that made him smile. If he couldn't go to the shinobi library, he would go to a library that wasn't protected and had hundreds of earth techniques. There was one place that came to mind. The Uchiha library was the perfect place to learn a few earth jutsu. So in the middle of the night, naruto snuck into the Uchiha library and made fifty clones. He had twenty of them right down defensive jutsu, twenty offensive, and ten supplementary. He had his clones write down all of the manipulation exercise for the other three elements he didn't already know. He also had the clones right down a few taijutsu, and kenjutsu styles. Once he was done he jumped through the window, and ran towards the forest were he had his clones started to master as many earth jutsu as they could.


	3. Off goes the mask

_disclaimer:i do not own naruto I will not say it again._

**Bijuu talking/loud voice(not the haruno screech)/summons/ justsu/extreme anger/any special entity/enchanced voice**

_thoughts/words said hatefully/letters_

normal

* * *

''Bleep Bleep Blee-smash.''was the sound you could hear in this place. Where is this you ask well its a hide of a certain Blonde haired boy named Naruto. How he found this place lets see.

It was a normal day in Konoho. Naruto was in a forest near the Uchiha compound one day after the great massacre still training with samehada. Although no one knew even though he had a nagging feeling in his head that he felt like he was being watched. He had been one of the few people to be happy about the Uchiha massacre. In his opinion Itachi Uchiha had done a good deed killing them all. And he himself had also profited. He had already found his current hideout three weeks prior to the Uchiha massacre. It had been a big coincidence. He had run from another mob of drunken villagers when he had been looking for a hiding place in the narrow alley. He had leaned against the stone that activated the mechanism, with the stone being really low in the wall it was no wonder that the place hadn't been found already, and had fallen back into the dark corridor, only for the wall to slide back.

At first he had panicked in the dark, then he had calmed down and lit a match to see where he was. The lantern had been there already and he had lit it to explore the place. The whole underground room had been packed with some creepy things; he had thrown most of them out after getting over his queasy stomach, and many useful things. Some of the things were horrible. Like body parts in glasses with some fluid to preserve them. Thankfully those had been really few. Perhaps ten or so. The other things were much more useful to him. A shelf with some jutsu scrolls, some weapons, medical equipment, medical scrolls, information on poisons and the said poisons in bottles, and some machines he was pretty sure were used for torturing people.

The machines were now stored in the second part of the room on the left side. He stored all the things he didn't really need there, but didn't want to throw away. Who knew when something could be useful, even if he didn't know if he would ever go into T&I. The night after the Uchiha massacre he had sneaked into the empty compound and had looked for any left over scrolls or weapons he could add to his possessions in the secret room. He had found quite a lot of them, even if it could be nowhere near the whole amount of jutsus that the Uchiha had possessed. He had a big sack with him and put them all inside. There was no way he would leave that kind of knowledge behind for the bastard village to profit from when the Uchihas in his opinion had to make up a lot to him. Thankfully no guards were placed around the compound so it was easy to sneak in there. They were all busy with hunting the culprit. In that night he had got twenty seven scrolls with jutsus of all kinds. Most were fire jutsus. He didn't want to risk getting caught by accident and returned to his hideout.

Over the coming weeks he had gone to the Uchiha compound twice more, but the cleaning crews had obviously already collected the remaining good things. Well, he had got a good haul himself and now had a lot of jutsus he could learn.

With,samehada's past user's memories his stolen scrolls and books from the academy and the Uchiha scrolls he learned a lot about taijutsu, the medical scrolls came in very handy as they explained where a body was most vulnerable, genjutsu, he sucked in that area in the beginning, and ninjutsu. He soon realized that his main problem was chakra control. He had so much chakra and so little control that it messed with his jutsus at the academy. Thankfully there was a scroll that described all known chakra control exercises with the medical scrolls. He was really grateful to have found this place. While the previous owner had to be a creep, he obviously had also been a good shinobi.

Since then Naruto had trained in the forest of death in the morning and at night in the secret room not to piss of the lady she heard lived there, learned how to prevent the villagers overcharging him, mainly by hunting in the woods for meat and fish, collecting edible plants and growing some vegetables on a small field he had started four miles away from the village in a part of the woods no normal ninja came usually along. The civilians didn't leave the main roads if they travelled outside of Konoha so his hidden field was safe. He worked out in peace, he knew the exercises by spying on genin teams which were trained by their jonin senseis, trained his weapon techniques as well as it was possible without a training partner, worked through the chakra control exercises and started on low level ninjutsu.

Now awoken Naruto was getting ready for the genin exams oh how he wished he could reveal himself but he could not if he were to do that people(more specifically the villagers)will go for his blood. The only way to not die was to pass his genin test and be under direct control under the Hokage not only that but if he was the deadlast he could be paired with emo stick flipper and pass it was all part of the plan to be safe. Now finishing up his breakfast he went down the stairs out on the street before running around for his work out which usually starts at five in the morning with the what he calls the two green twins he still had nightmares about their first meeting.

Flash back

Naruto now after three years after finding samehada was doing his morning work out before he heard a loud scream before he was assaulted by two green things.

''AHH WHAT IS ONE SO YOUNG DOING HERE YOUR FLAME OF YOUTH MUST BE VERY BRIGHT.''said green thing one a large man with giant eyebrow bowl haircut and the ugliest suit ever and they call his orange jacket dumb.

''YES WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU MUST BE TRAING COME I CHALLENGE YOU IF I CANNOT WIN I WILL RUN AROUND THE VILLAGE ONE HUNDRED TIMES ON ONE LEG.''said the mini me of the first guy before.

''LEE''

''GAI-SENSEI

''LEE''(i will not continue)

''GAI-SENSEI''before they hugged when a sunset appeared even though it was like five in the morning while Naruto stared there moving his hands in a ram seal while constantly pulsing his chakra before running away to the Hokage tower.

The hokage tower where Sarutobi was doing paperwork before Naruto when crashing throught the window while clinging onto him constantly chanting.

''Bowl haircut,caterpillars,spandex,mini me,youth,sunset.''

_''Well I think he just met Gai and his apprentice every body changes after seeing them.''_thought the Hokage while thinking how to save him. Only being able to find out only one answer before going into a room and coming out with four small scrolls

''Naruto here are some jutsu you can have now please stop clinging onto my robes.''that did the trick naruto immediately took the scrolls and when of shouting about new jutsu.

_''At least he is alright.''_before going back to work looking down he saw four scrolls on his desk looking at it properly he saw it was jutsu scrolls_''Wait if this was the jutsu scroll and I was supposed to check on the special scrolls oh no well no use crying over spilled milk.''_realizing he gave Naruto the scrolls of that squad.

Flash back end

Naruto chuckled everytime he remembered those scrolls the scrolls of the four storms. Naruto learned everything in it and everything in those scrolls were epic before going back to his morning workout before heading towards the academy for his test

Naruto woke up again when the class's top Uchiha fangirls, Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka had their daily loud entry. Really, all that effort for an emo whose only ambition in life was to kill Itachi. And the bastard wasn't even that strong. Sure, for an academy student he was strong, but with all the help he had been offered by several ninja in the village he should already be chunin by now. He could have graduated two years ago if he had chosen so, but he didn't. Naruto knew that Sasuke wasn't as good a ninja as his older brother had been and would never be. Itachi was a rare genius. Smart and powerful. It didn't happen often that those two traits came together in somebody as young as Itachi had been when he graduated. Genin with seven, Chunin with ten, Jonin with twelve and ANBU captain with thirteen. That was an impressive record.

Sasuke was too obsessed with revenge to reach his full potential; his hatred of Itachi was holding him back. While he trained a lot, he focused on the things his clan had taught him before they were all killed. Which meant, he had a solid understanding of the Uchiha taijutsu style, which depended on the sharingan, which Sasuke didn't have activated yet. He also knew a C-rank fire jutsu, the great fireball jutsu which Naruto knew the Uchihas had really liked using, when they could get away with it also on him, Sasuke was top in his academics, the basic three ninjutsu taught at the academy and with his thrown weapons. But the whole talking about beating Itachi one day lacked his skills in anything outside that knowledge and skill.

No, while Sasuke was skilled for a normal ninja of his age he was far from a genius. That title was given away way too easy nowadays. The Hyuga genius Neji of last year, Sasuke of this year, and probably the other years had also had a genius in them. Naruto hadn't really cared about it.

Now the two cat-fighting girls tried to solve the matter who would be allowed to sit next to their crush. What else was new? If they would have looked they would have noticed that there were two seats next to the bastard. And said emo didn't even give them any attention. He just brooded as always.

Finally Iruka arrived and sent both girls to seats away from Sasuke and started with repetition for the exams. Naruto would do what was necessary to pass the test, but not much more. He wanted to score low to be put on the same team as Sasuke, the only one that would be guaranteed to be passed. There was simply no way that the precious Uchiha would be allowed to fail his true genin exam. And to keep him happy he would be assigned a strong jonin that could teach him a lot. Well, with Naruto's perfected espionage skills he would get the same advantages once he got the team to pass. He knew a bit about the jonins that normally took on teams. To pass a test he would only have to know which one he got as a sensei and act accordingly. He even knew what Kakashi Hatake, the strange jonin he had copied the shadow clone jutsu from, wanted from his teams. The man was a great believer in teamwork. Not that hard to achieve, if he got the emo to cooperate to pass.

The jutsu they were repeating today was the transformation. Well, Naruto had his own version which he used to embarrass Iruka. The Sexy jutsu. A real transformation contrary to the normal illusion. Not that anybody knew about this difference. Naruto had created that jutsu to distract pursuers and knock them out. He swore the village was made of over ninety-five percent perverts. Iruka was blown back by a giant nosebleed. Naruto then took the safe option and fled the classroom where nearly all the girls wanted to castrate him for using such a jutsu in their presence. He went to Ichiraku's and ordered seven bowls of ramen. While it was part of his mask, Naruto really liked the ramen at Ichiraku's. He disliked the packed ramen that the stores sold. He just had had too much of it when he was younger. It was the only food he could afford and cook with his limited skills. The ramen at Ichiraku's were better and healthier. He got some of the meat, fish and vegetables his body needed from here. While there was a lot of salt in the broth, with the Kyubi's chakra helping keeping him healthy, there was not much to fear.

He had started hunting and fishing two months after finding the secret room, which gave the fox more nutrients to work with. His vegetable field then added to his diet once his efforts to grow vegetables bore fruit. Naruto learned how to live of the land. With the mild climate in Fire Country he didn't have to fear about massively cold weather that would make it impossible to grow things. He also collected nuts and fruits from the trees and bushes in the forest to add to his diet. It showed in him finally having a growth spurt. When he had started at the academy he had been one of the smallest children in class. Once he turned nine he was one of the tallest. Understandable when he saw the pictures of his father. Minato Namikaze had been tall.

While getting fresh milk and eggs had been a bit of a problem in the beginning, once he had mastered the transformation jutsu that problem had been solved. He went to buy the things he needed and couldn't hunt or grow in disguise and got them without a problem. He didn't buy everything he needed because he didn't want to give the people that hated him his money. He could do better things with them, like waiting for the merchant caravan that came to Konoha twice a year and buy the things he wanted from them. He had bought his new outfit, one that he would use once he became a ninja, during their last visit. In one week and two days, the day when the teams were assigned he would present it the first time.

Finally it was the day of the graduation exams. Naruto answered just enough questions correctly to pass this part and not get in trouble if he didn't do too well on the ninjutsu part. He didn't know how the teachers would take his clone jutsu. Weapon throwing and taijutsu he did average in, it was okay for him to beat a student from a civilian family with his street brawler style. He wouldn't reveal that he was proficient in both the Uzumaki and the Namikaze taijutsu styles. That would wait until he was sure nobody could screw him over anymore. Then it was time for the last part. Iruka announced that they would have to show the clone jutsu. Naruto sighed. This was definitely another attempt of the council to screw him over. It was well-known that he was lousy at this jutsu. But with all his control training he would be able to deceive them.

He went into the room where Iruka and Mizuki were waiting to test him on the jutsu. Naruto, who wanted to graduate, concentrated hard to reduce the amount of chakra he used to the least possible amount he could manage.

"Clone jutsu." He shouted and a cloud of smoke appeared.

When the smoke cleared, there were twenty Naruto's that could just be called proper clones. The coloration was a little bit too weak, but they were workable clones. Naruto breathed out in relief. Iruka would accept this, even if it wasn't perfect.

"Well, that's a surprise Naruto. There was no need to make so many clones." Iruka said surprised that Naruto had managed to do the jutsu. He had never got it down before.

"Well, Iruka sensei. I trained really hard for this jutsu and somehow this is the least possible amount of clones I can make and it is still really hard." Naruto said rubbing his head embarrassedly.

_'Damn that demon brat. This is an acceptable result. Iruka will pass him now and I can forget my plan to use him to steal the scroll. I was sure he would fail_.' Mizuki mentally ranted.

"Hm, you definitely improved a lot. You pass, Naruto, even if you should still continue to work on this jutsu until you can make your clones perfect. They need a little bit more colour." Iruka commented and held out a headband.

"Will do, Iruka sensei, thanks." Naruto said, not even faking his happiness for graduating.

During the night Naruto was out to see if some stupid clan had thrown away old scrolls again. Really, for all the talks about keeping clan jutsus a secret, they were pretty lax with the scrolls that had their secret jutsu and sometimes training techniques in them. Whenever the scrolls got too old to be used anymore the clans had somebody copy the content of the scrolls and then threw away the old ones. Instead of burning them directly, they threw them into the trash. Naruto, ever the opportunist(even with his immense memories uchiha scrolls and books), regularly searched the trashcans the day before the trash was collected and destroyed. That was the day the clans threw away those scrolls. Over the years since he had started to do this to even out the advantage the clan ninjas had on him, he had collected quite a lot of scrolls. Naruto now knew perfectly how to fight members of all clans in Konoha. He even could use the gentle fist. It was fairly easy with his vast knowledge of anatomy.

While he couldn't see the chakra network without the byakugan, a chakra strike to a vital organ or a muscle was still fatal for an opponent. And it added to his unpredictable taijutsu. After all, nobody would expect a Non-Hyuga to know gentle fist. But before he could do his little raid, he got suspicious of a figure that left the Hokage Tower with a big scroll on his back. He decided to investigate. He made a shadow clone to continue his trash raid; there was no reason to not do both after all. He stayed in the shadows, his chakra suppressed to not alert the man he followed to his presence. Once he reached a clearing in the forest, the man stopped to gather his breath.

"That went well. It would have been better if I could have blamed the demon brat, but with the brat passing the exams that plan got blown up." He mumbled.

Naruto recognized the voice as the one of Mizuki, his teacher at the academy. So he had planned to trick him into stealing the scroll he had with him. It had to be important that he would risk the theft from the Hokage Tower. Naruto sneaked closer and positioned himself over Mizuki, ready to take him out.

* * *

While Naruto was tailing Mizuki the Hokage noticed that the Forbidden Scroll had been stolen and raised the alarm. Many were accusing Naruto, but an ANBU informed them that Naruto was sleeping in his bed at home. The Hokage sent his ninja out to find the thief and bring back the scroll.

Iruka who had taken to search in the forest west of Konoha was really surprised to find Mizuki with the scroll. Never would he have thought his old friend would do something like this. Iruka didn't notice Naruto in the tree.

"Mizuki, what are you doing?" He shouted enraged.

"Oh, look who found me, Iruka. What does it look like? I am taking the scroll to become more powerful than I could ever become in this shitty village. Once I have learned the jutsus in it, I will be invincible. Nobody will be able to stop me and I will then sell it to the highest bidder." He said. "Sadly I can't have you tell my little secret, so you sadly have to die."

Mizuki attacked Iruka with a windmill shuriken, which Iruka managed to dodge. The two started on taijutsu, where Iruka was definitely at a disadvantage.

"Oh, didn't the good little teacher keep up with his taijutsu training well enough?" Mizuki mocked Iruka when he kicked him in the rips and against a tree.

Then he threw the next windmill shuriken at Iruka, who couldn't get up fast enough. But before the shuriken could hit, it was intercepted by a dark figure. Naruto had seen and heard enough to decide he wanted to thwart Mizuki's plans. And with his disguise there was no risk of being identified. Mizuki was shocked to see his attack didn't hit.

"Who the hell are you? What do you want?" He yelled at Naruto.

"I hate traitors with a passion. That's all." Naruto said and threw the windmill shuriken he had caught before it could hit Iruka back at Mizuki with a lot more speed than it had had before. Mizuki dodged the weapon.

"Hah, you missed." He mocked only to be hit from behind and feel the pain from being pierced by his own weapon.

"No, I didn't." Naruto calmly said, holding the end of a thread of ninja wire in his hand, which he had quickly tied to the windmill shuriken and therefore been able to pull the weapon back on a new course.

He took out a senbon covered in a paralysing poison and hit Mizuki in the neck with it. He passed out soon after from the blood loss. Iruka managed to get up, only holding his side a bit.

"Thank you for the help." He said. "You saved my life."

"You're welcome. I think it would be best to get the scroll back to the Hokage. Can you walk on your own?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, I think so. Only a few bruises, nothing serious." He said. "By the way, who are you; I don't think I have seen you in the village before."

"That's a secret. If you want to have a name, you can call me Shark. That's my codename." Naruto said.

He had decided long ago that he would use that codename if he ever was seen. It was his best shot to be left alone if nobody knew what he could do. Shark would be thought of as a secret operative of the Hokage and nobody would make the connection to Naruto Uzumaki, the demon brat.

"Oh, I understand." Iruka said.

In a ninja village people with codenames were nothing special. Hell, the ANBU only operated that way. While Shark seemed to be really young, there had been others that strong at his age. Naruto bound Mizuki with wire and asked Iruka if he could carry him as he had the height advantage.

They walked back to the village not being in a hurry after the culprit was caught and knocked out. And it would be easier on Iruka's bruises. Iruka was carrying Mizuki's knocked out body and Naruto had the scroll. When Iruka was briefly looking in another direction, Naruto quickly switched places with a previously made shadow clone. There was no chance he would pass the opportunity to copy the jutsus from the scroll. It wouldn't take long. Because of his sealing training Naruto could write really fast. Just when they were getting to the edge of the forest, Naruto switched back. Nobody would ever know that he now had the forbidden jutsus of the village.

* * *

The Hokage was really surprised to see an unknown ninja and Iruka Umino bringing back the scroll and having a knocked out and bound Mizuki Touji with them. The masked ninja walked over to him and handed him the forbidden scroll back. Then Iruka started to tell what had happened.

"Hokage Sama, I caught up with the thief, Mizuki in the west forest and after he told me he had stolen the scroll to learn the forbidden jutsus and sell the scroll to the highest bidder; once he had done that I attacked him. Over the fight Mizuki managed to beat me in taijutsu and I was kicked back into a tree. Mizuki didn't waste time to throw another windmill shuriken at me while I was down. I was sure that that would be my end when Shark appeared and intercepted the windmill shuriken Mizuki threw at me. He then threw the windmill shuriken back at Mizuki but he dodged. Mizuki gloated about having been missed, but Shark had tied ninja wire to the shuriken and pulled it back where it hit Mizuki in the back. After that he was knocked out by a senbon that was obviously covered in some poison. He bound him with more ninja wire and we came back here." Iruka reported.

The Hokage was confused. He didn't have a ninja that went by the codename Dark Phoenix. But the boy was obviously strong and on their side. The scroll he had been given back was the original. So the boy didn't intend to steal it. Curious. He would have to ask the boy once they were alone.

"Thank you for the report and bringing back the forbidden scroll, Iruka. That was good work. I think it would be best if you went to the hospital and let them check you if there was anything worse than bruises done. I need you ready for duty." The Hokage said.

Iruka bowed and left the room. The Hokage now turned his look to the boy.

"I would really like to know who you are. I don't know any ninja in my ranks with the codename Shark." The Hokage said sternly.

"If you would send your ANBU guards out of the room Hokage Sama, I will tell you. I don't want my identity be known to anybody but you." Naruto said politely.

"Why would I send my guards out for this if you could try to attack me?" The Hokage asked.

"I may be strong, but I am sure you could take me out without problem, Hokage Sama. The only thing I require is a bit of privacy as I am about to reveal two S rank secrets of the village." Naruto said.

The Hokage concentrated his senses on the boy. He felt his chakra being suppressed, so there was no way to get any clues about the boy's identity. What kind of village secrets could the boy know? Well, if he wanted to find out, he would have to take the risk. It was really small after all. He didn't become Hokage while being weak. He gave his guards the sign to leave the office. Once they were out of the office, he activated the privacy seals.

"So, now we are completely undisturbed. Now tell me who you are." He ordered.

Naruto raised his hands slowly to not have the old man attack him and pulled down his lower face mask and his hood.

"My name is Naruto _Namikaze_, third jinchuriki of the Kyubi." He said seriously.

To say the Hokage was shocked was an understatement. He had never even suspected that Naruto could know about those two things and why did Naruto say Namikaze with such venom.

"Naruto? Is that really you?" He asked.

"Yes, old man. And if I hadn't figured out by now that having me use my _Dad's_ name would have got his enemies after me I would be really pissed with you for lying to me whenever I asked one or both of the two questions I had all my life. Who my parents were and why the villagers all hate me." Naruto stated while clearly showing his displeasure to the Hokage.

"How do you know that? Who told you and why do you say that your real name with such venom?" The Hokage asked, furious that somebody would have broken his law.

"Well, I found out about the fox shortly before the Uchiha massacre. If I see Itachi I will have to thank him for getting rid of my most brutal tormentors. They once caught me and beat me up in a lonely alley. When they left me there bloody and probably thinking that I was unconscious, they talked about how I deserved that because I was the Kyubi container and should just die. They only didn't kill me directly because you would have found out and taken measures. About my parents I found out when I had to clean your storage room after that prank against the grocer in the north part of the village. I accidentally spilled blood on the seal that was keeping the box with the kanji for 'Fourth' on it closed. I looked into the box after the seal opened and found my parents' marriage certificate and my birth certificate. I found out about the location of their house and went there. Well, you can guess the rest of the information I told you, like that I am the third jinchuriki for the fox when I say that I found both their diaries." Naruto explained.

The Hokage looked sad. He hadn't wanted to burden Naruto with the knowledge of the fox at such a young age.

"You said you figured out my reason for keeping your heritage a secret. How comes you didn't do better at the academy then? From the reports I got, you just passed the exams. Congratulations for that by the way and about my other question." The Hokage wanted to know.

"Thanks, but think about it. What do the villagers fear more? A stupid and weak demon or a smart and powerful one? It was simply self-preservation. I am way stronger and smarter than everybody thinks." Naruto said.

"How strong?" The Hokage asked. "And how did you manage to keep all the training you must have done a secret? I only saw you training some times in the training grounds and then you didn't give the impression of being strong."

"That was my shadow clone, old man. I learned that jutsu by watching Kakashi Hatake test his team when I was nine. He had them fight against his clone in the true genin test. I had memorized the handseal and tried to learn that jutsu as it looked really useful, way better than the clone we learn at the academy, which I still have problems with even after thousands of hours of chakra control training." Naruto admitted. "That damn jutsu just uses too little chakra."

"You can do shadow clone jutsu? You know that it is a forbidden jutsu?" He asked.

"No, I didn't until now. I never had any problems except in the beginning when I dispelled too many clones after training at once. That was a terrible headache I got."

"You use your clones for training?" The Hokage asked interested.

"Sure. It's the best training method there is. At least for me. I can make a thousand clones without ending winded. And with the memory transfer after they dispel they were perfect for me to gain skills, experience and knowledge." Naruto said shrugging his shoulders.

"But why didn't you tell me?" The Hokage asked.

"I couldn't. If the council had any idea that I was getting strong on my own, they would have tried to stop me. I needed all the time I could get to get strong enough to just flip them the bird once I graduated. You know how they treat me. If I had shown my true skills I would have been able to graduate earlier, that much I know you'd have done for me, but what then? A genin still isn't strong enough to be safe from a bunch of determined civilians, especially not if the council would try to make everything I did look like the fox did it. And there would have been the possibility of a jonin just failing the team I was on under the pretence of us not having the necessary skills. Then it would have been back to the academy, under the control of the civilian council.

"And then they would have known that I was stronger than they 'allowed' me to become and would have sabotaged me more. No, I needed to have at least high level chunin skills to be sure to pass the real genin test for sure or you then having a reason to keep me in the active duty roster even if the jonin on my team failed me out of hatred for the fox. While I haven't been beaten up since the Uchiha massacre, the civilians do all they can to screw me over. Shops overcharge me or just deny me service, parents tell lies about me to their children, teachers sabotage my education and the hospital staff only treats me if you force them to. Hell, the only place I can go to eat is Ichiraku's. And I can't live from ramen alone, even if I pretended to do so. Thankfully I don't get the food a clone eats. Alone thinking about eating so much ramen makes me sick. I hate cup ramen by the way. I only like the ramen at Ichiraku's.

"Do you really wonder that I couldn't trust anybody until I was out of the influence of the civilian council? Now that I have graduated and am a ninja, I am under your jurisdiction and you are one of the few people that don't hate me." Naruto explained.

The Hokage understood. He had tried to help Naruto, but he was right. With the council having stolen much of the Hokage's power in the short time between Minato's death and his reinstallation, there wasn't much he could have done for the boy without being accused of favouritism and pushed out of the position of Hokage, leaving Naruto without protection. When Naruto had been found next to the bodies of his dead mother and dieing father, Minato had only managed to get his final wish out that Naruto should be treated like the hero he was for keeping the fox imprisoned. He hadn't told the villagers about Naruto's status, but it had somehow got out. His law came too late and the villagers were shouting for Naruto's death.

"You said you know about the true genin test?" The Hokage asked looking over his intertwined hands.

"Yes, my knowledge was also part of the reason I got results to just pass, at the bottom of my class. The only genin-to-be that is guaranteed to pass is Sasuke. The council will never allow for their precious Last Uchiha to fail and order whoever will be his jonin sensei to pass his team. That is the only possibility for me to surely pass. I know that Ino, Shikamaru and Choji will be put on a team as the three clans have had a bond over generations and are always on the same team if three of them are in the same graduation class. The next clan heirs are Hinata, Kiba and Shino. A classical tracking team, therefore they would normally be put in one team. Those six are the only ones in my class that also have the skill to pass the genin test for sure if they get fair senseis.

"So if I wanted to truly get out of the civilian council's jurisdiction I needed to get on a team that was sure to pass, aka Sasuke's team. I hate the bastard, but I can push my feelings aside if it means you are the only one who can give me orders. To be honest, if I hadn't been sure that I would have been hunted down and brought back by the ANBU I would have run away years ago. While I like you, with a whole village hating me that was not a difficult decision."

The Hokage seriously needed to make plans to get Naruto to stay in the village even after he would one day die. He was an old man. He knew that he would probably die before Naruto turned eighteen. He could understand the boy. He really could. But it was also important for the village to keep the Kyubi there. And Naruto with his heritage shouldn't even think about leaving the village. This was all so screwed up. He had hoped that once the immediate grief for the fallen was over that people would get back to common sense. Sadly the civilian council never accepted it.

"I see. As you know your heritage, what do you intend to do and please answer my other question?" He asked.

"Well I am a fuinjutsu expert so one time when I was visiting my dad I saw a lot of blood seeping out of his grave. Digging out the grave and opening the coffin I saw blood so I found out it was a blood clone. Whats even worse was that he did not die he tricked death by using a bit of my soul thats why I was so sickly in my first few years in life. They even had taken my twin away from me my mom also not dead. So Jiji I want to change my name to Hoshigaki. By the way, why did Konoha get to host them two times in a row?" Naruto asked. That question had bothered him for a while.

"I won't ask how you know that they had been in Konoha last time and will be next time in six months. We would normally only have hosted the next exams. It was Kusa's turn originally, but their village couldn't get the premises ready in time and then their leader fell ill. So they asked Konoha to take over as we have the possibilities to organize them quickly. And for what your parents did I am sorry and the papers for your name change will be ready tomorrow." The Hokage answered.

"Ah, I see. That makes sense. And even if you didn't ask, I will answer how I knew. I just noticed all the foreign shinobi in the village. The only reason for that amount was that we hosted the chunin exams. Please do not apologize for what my parents did for you did not know" Naruto explained.

The Hokage nodded. That was logical.

"I have a request by the way. Can you make sure that my team is assigned a sensei that isn't a demon hater? To ask for someone that likes me would be too much to ask, but having at least a sensei that would treat me neutrally would be a huge improvement to the teachers at the academy. With the exception of Iruka sensei. While I know he doesn't like me, he was professional about things and taught me the same like everybody else. I can live with that." Naruto asked.

"I will see what I can do. What I would like to know how you came up with the codename Shark." The Hokage asked.

"Well, I came up with because( moving his hand to a ram seal a releasing a Genjutsu revealing a taller more muscular way more muscular Naruto with three lines under his eyes like kisame while holding up Samehada) of Samehada my name is because of Kisame the S-rank nin." Naruto stated.

The Hokage nodded getting over his shock.

"I think we still didn't settle the matter of your level of strength. What do you think where you would rank?" The Hokage asked.

"High kage level on a pure skill level." Naruto replied.

"Are you sure about that?" The Hokage asked shocked.

"Yes, I have a repertoire of over twenty ninjutsu(mostly fire and water and some others, I do not even think that there is more than one hundred Justus in the anime.), ten genjutsu, which were a pain in the ass to learn by the way, damned fox messing with my control, am proficient in both my clans' taijutsu styles(which he hates to use)and the shark taijutsu, I can use a Samehada really well really well and know how to use most weapons at least a bit if I ever need to. I am a fuinjutsu master and a poisons and anatomy expert. I guess that should be more than enough to qualify for jonin level strength. The only thing I lack is experience. That's why I said I was high kage level on pure skill levels. I wouldn't last in a real fight aginast a jonin or a chuunin in a real fight yet if my opponent didn't massively underestimated me. I couldn't do any missions after all or I would have been discovered." Naruto listed.

"Fuinjutsu master? I guess I shouldn't be surprised considering that both your parents were masters in fuinjutsu and it was the specialty of the Uzumaki clan before they were killed in the third war. I would like to test your skill level though. Probably the best way to do it would be if you fought against one of my jonin in your disguise." He pondered.

"That would be okay, but I only want to reveal my skills to the whole village during the chunin exams. I want them to see who they treated like shit. With all the nobles and important clients present they can't risk being seen as the scum they are." Naruto stated.

"Okay, be at training ground sixty one tomorrow morning at ten. I will be there with the jonin I have in mind to test your skills." The Hokage said, more than a little bit worried about the obvious loathing Naruto held for the majority of Konoha.

"Okay, old man, good night." Naruto said and put his mask and hood back on.

"Good night, Naruto and this was really good work. You will be paid for your help in catching Mizuki." The Hokage added.

"Thanks, I can use the money." Naruto said and left the office.


	4. battle of epic preportion

_disclaimer:i do not own naruto I will not say it again._

**Bijuu talking/loud voice(not the haruno screech)/summons/ justsu/extreme anger/any special entity/enchanced voice**

_thoughts/words said hatefully/letters_

normal

* * *

Ok guys thanks for the reviews likes and follows I really appreciate it so onto other things. Gouber man:What is this shit you take three different chapters from three different writers and put them together and try to claim its yours. How shitty of you, I hope everyone reports you and you get banned. To answer this yes I do copy other people ideas but do you realize some times you read multiple stories where one has a good foundation but the rest is like shit. The other story the start is a little not your taste but the rest of the story is quite good. So I wanted to join this two stories together for a better story so yeah technically I do not own it but if you abandoned a story then I use your chapters I can use it its like throwing away a good bicycle and me taking since you threw it away I can use it. V god22:Nice twist at the end so will his parents hate him or will that be spoiling it. Well I have not thought of it but I got a few scenarios that I can use so I will let you choose so yeah and if your wondering why I make my stories with Minato and Kushina alive is because I got a lot more space and choices. If they were dead in the end it would always be that they like love him and stuff like that so it give me more of a choice. So onto the scenarios. Numbe one:They genuinely hate him. Number Two:they got tricked by someone*cough*Danzo*cough* saying that Naruto was dead so they left. Number three:They were in a coma in danzo's base so when Danzo got shisui's eye he awoke them then commanded them to do it then planted the information of them leaving so when Naruto found out and was mentally distraught he could take him. Be sure to choose wisely I will leave it on for about a week. So lets get Thisn party started now shall so watch and enjoy.

Naruto now was walking towards the chuunin exam stadium for his epic fight of ultra epicness as he puts it. Some maybe wondering why well it started when he awoke on the day of his original test.

Flashback

Naruto after waking up was just heading towards his kitchen when his bell rang thinking it was his Jiji sending people to escort him there he opened the door to only find a note that reads

_Dear Naruto_

_For the night I was thinking on what to do with you until if figured out something._

_You see when you get your first high ranking mission Sasuke will see you and demand things for you and it could go two ways. Sasuke gos to the coucil and demand you give him you stuff. The other is that you beat him to avoid such things I decided to do a little something. Here's the plan I need you to fight in the Chuunin exams stadium in one weeks time where the daimyo will be watching and you need to make a clan thats the only way to not have to give Sasuke your knowledge,weapons and power. I am sure things will work things out so see you in a week happy preparing your things for your fight._

_Samdaime Hokage_

_Sarutobi Hiruzen_

_Ps. you will be fighting jiraiya of the sannin so be careful._

So from that day until now he prepared for the epic fight.

End flashback

Naruto now walking along the road to the with his new clothes without his special henge to cover himself up.(if you are wondering how naruto looks like well see the picture up top well change the black to dark blue and orange to light blue.)Walking along he can help but laugh at his apprentice and his team trying to sneak up on him using a square rock with eye hole still remembering how he met him.

Flashback

Walking around just leaving the hokage's office when he bumped into a small kid.

''OWWW hey you apologize to me.''Said the small kid with brown hair and a large scarf to big for some one his age.

''Your that bumped into me but seeing as you such a shrimp I will let you go so now shoo go on.''Said our blonde hero flashing a very menacing grin with his very sharp triangular teeth.

''Hey do not talk to me like that I am Sarutobi Konohamaru the thirds grandson okay respect me.''Said the little kid now known as Sarutobi Konohamaru using the Hokage's grandson card hoping to get an apology. Picking up the kid by his neck pulling him up to eye level staring him down while saying.

''Pup(okay a shark baby is called a pup so he is saying a baby shark not a puppy) my respect is earned not given we are of equal status we are human if you want my respect make me do it.''said in a tone that sounded somewhat sagely. After that he put him down letting the leaving letting the young Sarutobi to find the meaning behind his words.

Flashback end

So after that day the little guy came to ask for his help after explaning his situation to be very similar to himself. He decided to do it I mean what could happen so frequently Konohamaru and his friend would seek his help and he would help even to declare the guy as his apprentice.( a team and a apprentice is different an apprentice is usually full time while a team is not always.)He by no means just because they are kids let them go easy in fact it seems to just make thing harder although tough he always treated them after their self proclaimed torture.

Walking towards the stadium he can help but feel good when he walked pass some shinobi that nodded at him it seems that him carrying himself with samehada really did a good effect it seems with the ninja's. Reaching his destination he walked in he could fell the eyes on him he felt good he was not one to want attention something taught to him by his sword style but it just felt really really good like a part of him was complete for once in his life the hole in his heart that kept eating away from him was filled even if barely.

''Now quiet down today we are here to watch a match that may never happen again a match of kage-level shinobi of our very shinobi without further ado. I introduce to my student jiraiya of the sannin and Hoshigaki Naruto( that caused confused gasp all around)now let the battle commence and lets watch.

Down in the arena it was tense the two competitors were having a staredown with a lot of killing intent with it and suddenly **Water Prison Shark Dance Technique**

as water burst from the ground rising up engulfing the arena up to the stands with a transformed Naruto at the center ready to attack while on thought plaguing the mind of the sannin_''shit I am not used to this environment and why do I fell so sluggish argg whatever I can't lose to this kid if not I will lose my reputaion.''_

As Naruto immediately propelled forward creating some kage bunshin along the way as he used the hit and run tactic knowing that prolonged amount of time was not to his favour. He may be stronger faster and better but the lack of experience can get him killed and its like shark to attack then run waiting for its brethren to attack and when its down they gather and finish it.

Jiraiya's side

_''Shit he coming well its his mistake''_as naruto attacks him while defending himself he felt himself getting weaker and realizing what he was doing hit and running so deciding to chase him to realize his hands were grazed seriously while his clothes were tattered.

Normal pov

Naruto was continuing his assault at the aged person going for another attempt he felt weakened realizing he is chakra was seriously depleted he cancelled the technique and landing down with samehada in his hand realizing he kept that up for and hour he stood up panting all the water below their feet forming a slight pool.

**Water Release: Rain Water Shark Wave ** slamming his hand on the ground as thousands of miniscule water shark came out while keeping his hand in the water he did his best jutsu the Maelstrom feeding shark pack a variation on the five feeding sharks this is better is that with the chakra it has it creates a certain number of shark instead of five or the thousand shark variation. The best part is that because of his training he made the inside of the spinning with his wind chakra so if you got his with it you will be blended combining the two it forms quite the combo. After the devastating combo jiraiya engaged in a taijutsu fight which Naruto was severely beaten but retaliated immediately with samehada in a kenjutsu fight where jiraiya got his ass whooped as he doed not do swords Jiraiya deciding to end things.

''**Katon karyuu endan.''**

**''Doton doryuudan.''**

**''Fuuton Daitoppa''**

AS flaming hot burning igniting extremely fast mud bullets came at him seeing no way out he did what he could and used one of his collabaration jutsu summoning two kage bunshin.

**''raiton rairyuu no tatsumaki.''**

**''Fuuton furyuu no jutsu.''**

**''suiton suryuudan.''**AS they finished the three pushed all chakra to their hands punching themselves in the stomach crying out.

**''fuuton renkuudan''**shooting out the gargantuan bullets of air into the three dragons turning the three dragon forcing them together into what seemed to be a drill like maelstrom with electricity with both attacks hitting sending things flying everywhere.

''You and I are(pant)on our last stand and(pant)I am sure we do(pant)not want to use(pant)our extra power to(pant)fight lets end this once and for all.''said Naruto panting as that last jutsu used up a good amount of his chakra hoping to end things with on last jutsu before he sensed something he did not like the chakra of the supposedly dead family._''Shit I got to end this soon I hope he agrees if not its going to be bad.''_

''I agree so I shall use this.''as he charged up a rasengan while Naruto holds his hand up as large amount of chakra and water swirl around his whole and forming a shape that looked like a really menacing shark as smaller sharks seem to swirl and swim near it and the shark encasing his looked like a storm is in there. As both fighters charge each other with speed most could not see except the Hokages and the special elite jounin(sasgay is not an elite).

**''Rasengan/judgement of the sharks.''**both of them cried out as the as the two Jutsu crashed the shark engulfed the rasengan and hit jiraiya grinding him up.

A minute after the dust cleared out Jiraiya could be seen laying unconscious on his back twitching violently with a huge burn mark the size of Naruto's fist in a spiral like pattern with bite marks on his chest, along with his hair standing on end, and ear wax melted and running out his ears. Then one could look at Naruto and see him panting heavily after having just used a quarter of his remaining chakra reserves which was only actually enough to fuel two mid level kages and now he was running low with his right arm smoking shredded twitching. You see he got this jutsu after seeing the Rasengan the great shark bullet the chidori. The jutsu first makes water swirl around creating ring with his wind chakra while water makes the shark infusing it with lightning making it sharp and heating the water. The jutsu itself will first drain chakra increasing its power then the teeth of the shark will latch on to the victim then the inside of the shark will burn and shred the shark food before piercing it but it was obviously toned down.

Up in the stands everyone was shocked at the show of power and speed. None of the spectators other than the Hokage, Maito Gai, the higher ups in the Hyuuga Clan, and Hatake Kakashi with his sharingan on could even slightly follow their movements. The rest of the people were staring in shock at the young blonde thinking how the hell a kid could even keep up with a Sannin let alone defeating him.

Kurenai summed up everyone's thoughts. "Amazing…" People who heard her couldn't agree more with her as they just nodded their heads in the affirmative.

The Hokage was the first one to break out of his thoughts and said," THE FIGHT BETWEEN UZUMAKI NARUTO AND THE GAMA SANNIN JIRAIYA-SAMA HAS ENDED AND THE WINNER OF THE MATCH IS UZUMAKI NARUTO BY KNOCK OUT!"

After the announcement everyone started cheering for Naruto even the most die hard Naruto haters cheered, after all it's not everyday one sees a clearly kage level. The proctor motioned for the medic-nin to come and take both fighters since Jiraiya was still out like a light, and Naruto seemed to be on his last legs because he had reactivated his gravity seals, which took a good portion of his remaining chakra.

But what people did not know will happened is that flashes came there stood the yondaime hokage his wife daughter and tsunade of the sannin.


	5. parents reaveling and status

_disclaimer:i do not own naruto I will not say it again._

**Bijuu talking/loud voice(not the haruno screech)/summons/ justsu/extreme anger/any special entity/enchanced voice**

_thoughts/words said hatefully/letters_

normal

* * *

Ok guys thanks for the reviews likes and follows I really appreciate it so onto the reviews and polls. So I am quite satisfied with the polls I got four people to vote yay. Soooo the results are two for Danzo using them two for they got tricked so I mixed them together. Danzo used Shisui's tricking them by telling them he died and the kyuubi took its place then erasing any memories of the child. Argorok:Excellent job so far, please keep up the good work. Make the chapters longer, its much better that way so don't keep them short like Chapter 4. As much as I like to make it long sometimes its not possible instead of looking it at your own point of view try thinking like the authors. Sometimes its just not possible I need the poll results to advance further on so its just not something Thats easy so bear with me so I might make this a little longer. Nandoxfiles:When is the next chapter coming out. Well I will do it around once a week maybe twice if I have a holiday but sometimes I might not be able to so yeah but I might not get it up fast enough do not think I am not caring about the story. Let me tell you normally with me that is for a three thousand word story I take around like three hours I even heard some people take fifteen hours to write something really long so if we(authors)do not send out story Chapter do not blame us and if your wondering why I have been late uploading well I have a performance(yes I play the saxophone) coming with exams I really do not have so much time. Oh and I decided that a female sasuke as his girlfriend and fem kyuu too. With the topic of pairing let me tell you and please answer me why do people do yaoi I mean its disgusting that the fact that at least what more than fifty percent yaoi story out there its disgusting okay if your gay okay I am not going to judge you if your a girl okay but that just plain ewwwww so yeah by I got to start the story.

Last time on the story which I the great announcer do not care.(Me:oh shut up you read it and said it was good so stop acting cool)

After the announcement everyone started cheering for Naruto even the most die hard Naruto haters cheered, after all it's not everyday one sees a clearly kage level. The proctor motioned for the medic-nin to come and take both fighters since Jiraiya was still out like a light, and Naruto seemed to be on his last legs because he had reactivated his gravity seals, which took a good portion of his remaining chakra.

But what people did not know will happened is that flashes came there stood the yondaime hokage his wife daughter and tsunade of the sannin.

End the obvious flash back( no pun intended maybe)

''Jiraiya/Ero-sensei/ero-occhan''said the for people in front of the crowd(once the crowd saw the four people they hoped for another fight)staring at the form of the great jiraiya beaten by a twelve year old kid with blonde hair and a most probably broken arm.

''Hey you douche thats my uncle and mentor you just hurt fuck you.''said the Kushina look alike as she charged forward with a red coloured blade in her hand in a piercing manner ready to avenge her mentor. Slash it happened the sword pierced our favourite Jinchuuriki but no blood came only a sprinkle of blue chakra. ''Hey where the fuck is that guy-ttebane. Arrghhh''finished the young girl as she got smacked on her head and a short lecture on language and why woman should not cuss and shit like that. While behind a tree a person was panicking a little.

-behind said tree-

_''Kyuu-chan what should I do tell me I only got half of my chakra recovered help please help.''_Thought a somewhat panicking Naruto even though half of his chakra is thrice the size of his Jiji.

**''sheesh its not like you have very little you can take them if not go for plan b three chakra pills should do so stop yapping and then tactic c four(i like explosions) if that doesn't work use me and him.''**said a feminine voice and some crackling of scales.

_''Thanks Kyuu-chan happy seeing me get my ass handed to me.''_Thought naruto still wondering if the tactics would work seeing no way around and that the most probable method he did throwing his sword in flat mode making it a Zanbatou.

-in teh stadium clearing-

''Kaaaaaaaa-san why do I have to be a proper lady I don't like it it not fun being proper.''whined the child of two famouse people as she showed he displeasure of being proper.

''Now now my little sweet heart if you do not be proper how will you—DUCK''said kushina as she drop down on the ground with he daughter as a blue coloured giant sword came out and imbedded itself in the wall as a voice shouted.

******Water Prison Shark Dance Technique **as water burst from the ground rising up engulfing the arena up to the stands with a transformed Naruto at the center ready to attack while on thought plaguing the mind of the the four people_'____'shit I am not used to this environment and why do I fell so sluggish argg whatever I can't lose to this kid if not I will lose my reputaion.__''(i am lazy as I do not want to write another fight scene I just got back from my music lessons)_

As Naruto immediately propelled forward creating some kage bunshin along the way as he used the hit and run tactic knowing that prolonged amount of time was not to his favour especially since he just fought. He may be stronger faster and better but the lack of experience can get him killed and its like shark to attack then run waiting for its brethren to attack and when its down they gather and finish it.

Tsunade's's side

___''Shit he coming well its his mistake all I need is one good hit''_as naruto attacks him while defending himself he felt himself getting weaker and realizing what he was doing hit and running so deciding to chase him to realize her hands were grazed seriously while his clothes were tattered.

Kushina and the child's side.

_''Shit this chakra is laced with chakra and I am being drained of it shit I need to end this quick or else she will die''_Thought Kushina as she got out her sword in a defensive position.

Normal pov

Naruto was continuing his assault at the aged person going for another attempt he felt weakened realizing he is chakra was seriously depleted he cancelled the technique and landing down with samehada in his hand realizing he kept that up for and hour he stood up panting all the water below their feet forming a slight pool.

**Kirigakure no jutsu** as a heavy mist started to gather blind the four victims.

''Now your in my territory now let me show you my feeding(like kimimaro's dances just that with samehada)hahaha feeding of the betrayal.''said an echo in tha mist as four people got assaulted with constant slashing unknowningly getting herded into the center.

Tsunade's side

_''Gaki's good I can see why jiraiya lost but still attacking me from all four sides I can't retaliate with my depleted chakra.''_that the thought of the blonde sannin before getting attacked again. Sensing a presence she charged all the chakra to her hands punching the figure only to get a feminine grunt as she fainted from chakra exhaustion.

Kushina's and her daughter's side

''stay close my Musume I will protect you my dear child.''said Kushina unknowingly getting heard by Naruto opening old wounds as words of villagers that said that he did not deserve parents flooded his minds as tears fell from his face.

''protect protect PROTECT you you abandoned and you can still say such words I hate you.''Said Naruto as tears flow down his face in a flood as one sentence flood the memories of the red headed woman that one sentence of a vow which is''my naru-chan I will always be there fore you my dear with your sister.''before she got a chakra enchanced punch to the face as she blacked out as the jutsu released itself.

Normal side.

As the mist died down all they could was the three competitors two guys and a girl with the sannin and wife of the yondaime knocked out.

''you how dare you do that to my wife come my Musume lets finish this once and for all.'' as the yondaime and his daughter put their hand together forming a wind style rasengshuriken.

_''Shit this is bad I might have to actually use that technique well lets hope my guesses are right and I won't get to hurt if not I might die well might as well try.''_

were the thought of our samehada wielding friend as he held up his non burnt hand as he prepared the ultimate version of the judgement of the sharks. Like the judgement of the shark it formed but what was more menacing as it appearance was larger scarier and encased in rock with fire licking it as lava trailed down it and it mouth open with a small circle within a some what translucent circle around it(like ohnoki's Jinton: Genkai Hakuri no Jutsu in circular form and he can use the particle release)both charged forward screaming the names of their respective jutsu.

**''ULTIMATE JUDGEMENT/RASENGSHURIKEN.''**

Both justsu clashed the rasengshuriken shrinked the jutsu touched minato he was burned electrocuted hit with a blunt force getting cut as the circle expanded as and exploded. Naruto's hand seemed to be not that hurt as large amounts of chakra coated his hand as it seemed to be protecting it as he collapsed even though the technique requires less chakra than its predessecor.

* * *

Three days later in the council chambers.

''Okay today I have called this meeting regarding one Hoshigaki Naruto and his new clan.''Spoke the sandaime as murmurs spread a cross the council chambers.

''I Hyuuga Hiashi request that Hoshigaki Naruto show us what he and his clan can provide us with before we decide if he is worthy to be a clan in Konoha.''said the hyuuga in his politician face while inside he was plotting something involving marriage contracts as Naruto appeared.

''Well Hyuuga-san my clan can provide Konoha with a tracking abilities far better than most dogs with sword wielders equalling those of kumo suiton users equalling kiri and with advanced healing rate..'' explained naruto as the council people got greedy gleams in their eyes*cough*Danzo elders civilians hiashi*cough*.

''Well thanks for the explanation and I propose you to have cra and have a marriage contract with my daughter. For your status we can declare you clan head and jounin status''said hiashi with an emotion less voice.

''I am hounored but I must decline Hyuuga-san and according to the laws of Konoha I do have a choice in Cra so I decline that too and I really do not need the jounin status and regarding being clan head it is by law that I must chuunin so excuse me.''Said Naruto in a polite voice hoping not to anger the Huuyga clan head.

_''Damn he ruined my plan but Hinata likes him I will have him.''_''Okay Hoshigaki-san if you do not wish that.''replied hiashi when the civilians spoke up.

''WEEE THE CIVILIANS ORDER YOU TO TRAIN UCHIHA-SAM A'' screeched a civilian*cough*haruno*cough* before she got pinned down and samehada to her neck.

''I will train whoever I want civilian so do not order me and I already have a apprentice if you do not mind so hokage-sama I have a place to be I will take my leave.''as he removed his blade as a water shark came out of the ground and 'ate' him.

''Well that was nice always one for dramatics so now] everybody dismissed.''said sarutobi as everyone left the chamber talking.

* * *

0OooO0

Uchiha sasuke just woke up some may think that he is a boy but in fact he is not the he is actually a she. She did it for her own protection still remembering how it happened.

Flash back

_The village was in a sombre mood, last might the majority of the Uchiha clan had been slaughtered by its own heir. Uchiha Itachi had killed every single member of the clan except for one. Nobody knew the identity of the survivor, but they felt better knowing that the Uchiha clan is not extinct, not knowing that at that moment the survivor would rather be dead than alive, because that way she would have her mother and father back._

_Inside the Konoha hospital was Uchiha Sayuri, the daughter of Uchiha Fugaku, sister of Uchiha Itachi and the heiress of the Uchiha clan. She was in a state of shock; her body was unmoving while she lied lifelessly on the hospital bed. The Sandaime Hokage was the only other person in the room, and he had just thought of a plan to protect the last Uchiha girl from the civilian council and the village elders._

_If the council or his team-mates knew the last surviving member is in fact a female, they would do everything in their power to ensure that she would give birth to as many children as soon as possible, little Sayuri would become a breeding machine to the village. After what the girl had been through, the Sandaime doesn't want to her to suffer such a horrific fate._

_Little Sayuri never associated with anybody outside of the Uchiha clan before, most people knew that the Uchiha clan head had a second child but they don't know that it was a girl. The presence of Itachi had overshadowed Sayuri's existence; she is practically unknown to the rest of the village. Most of the kids she played with were the kids of other Uchiha's, and she has yet to join the Academy, thanks to her father finding personal tutors to teach her the Shinobi arts._

_Leaving Sasuke to recover Sarutobi returned to his office via Shunshin._

* * *

_**Hokage Office**_

_"ANBU!" Sarutobi cried._

_Three people suddenly appeared form out of nowhere and stood in front of the Hokage. "Hai, Hokage-sama."_

_"Send in Yamanaka Inoichi immediately!" commanded the elder Kage._

_With a quick response the ANBU team sped off towards the Yamanaka compound to summon its clan head. Inoichi was drinking with his two team-mates when the ANBU team arrived, but he quickly got ready and sped off with the ANBU saying to his friends that he would be back right after he is finished. It took Inoichi a couple of minutes before he arrived at the Hokage office._

_"You summoned me Hokage-sama?"_

_"Inoichi-kun, I hereby assign you an S-rank mission, you are to erase all the memories about the last Uchiha Survivor from all the witnesses and all the personnel that handled the case, and I want you to wipe the existence of Uchiha Sayuri!"_

_It took all of Inoichi's experience as a Shinobi to prevent him from expressing a completely flabbergasted expression. "Are you serious Hokage-sama, why would we have to do such a thing...how is it even possible?"_

_"Inoichi-kun, Sayuri-chan had had a hard and isolated life, I don't want her to suffer more as a breeding machine of the village, she deserves to have a future family and a loving husband, not be impregnated by several string Shinobi to rebuild the Uchiha clan. Sayuri had not been outside of the Uchiha compound much in her short life, she was a sheltered daughter of Fugaku, even if people had seen her they would not have known that she was the heiress of the Uchiha clan."_

_"But Hokage-sama, what will Sayuri do after her existence is erased", asked Inoichi, still not understanding how this would possibly work._

_"We will give Sayuri a fake identity for the time being, she will still be the Uchiha survivor, but she will be the Uchiha heir, not heiress, we will make her a new identity as a male."_

_Inoichi's face resembled a gaping fish after he heard what the Hokage just said. "Hokage-sama, is that even possible, even if we were to cast a genjutsu on Sayuri it will fade over time, and many Hyuuga members of the village would be able to see through the ruse."_

_The Sandaime gave his subordinate a small smirk, "Inoichi-kun, my student Jiraiya has the capability of using Fuinjutsu to completely seal the effects of a Genjutsu for a long period of time, he can also apply a seal to someone body and the seal would use the host's chakra to physically manifest an outer body and __chakra network, all the chakra in the host's original chakra network would be transferred to the secondary while the seal is activated. The Byakugan may be able to see the chakra network of everybody in great detail, but they will not be able to see through the physically manifestation created by the seal."_

_Inoichi's jaw almost dropped to the floor, for such amazing Fuinjutsu to exist, after Minato's death he never thought that another person could create such an amazing piece of art. But Jiraiya-sama, one of the legendary Sannin and the sensei of the Yondaime, it is very plausible that he would be able to accomplish such a great feat. "Okay Hokage-sama, I will start on the mission immediately", said Inoichi as he now finally understands that this mission in very possible." Inoichi then left the Hokage office and rushed to the start the mission._

_Sarutobi sighed and rested his back to his chair as Inoichi left. He stayed like this for about five minutes until the left for the hospital; Sayuri might be awake now so he must explain everything to her now. He had already sent one of his monkey summons to Jiraiya yesterday, so he should be arriving sometime today. Sarutobi stood up from his chair then Shunshin back to Sayuri's hospital room._

* * *

_**Sayuri's Hospital Room**_

_Sayuri was slowly stirring, her eyes were still a bit sore from crying and she can still feel some dried tears staining her face. She desperately wished that the devastating event two days ago was just a horrible nightmare, but much to her disappointment and sadness she realized that it was real, her beloved Nii-san really killed everyone, including their parents._

_Sayuri painfully tried to sit up on her bed, she was finding her muscles stiff and sore, she must have strained her body while running away from her brother, and now that her adrenaline rush is over, she is definitely feeling it. Tears once again tried to well in her eyes as she gazed around the bear hospital room, all the walls were white, her bed and blankets were white as well._

_Every time she was sick or was hurt she would be in her own room, the walls and blankets were always fresh and clean, her entire being felt safe and warm when she is in her room. Her Kaa-chan Mikoto would also be with her the entire time she was sick, she would feed her some warm soup, cuddle with her in the bed, and tell her some stories when luring her to sleep._

_Now she is in the most pain she has ever experienced in her life and her mother was nowhere in sight. Sayuri had great hope that her Kaa-chan would come through that big white door soon and sooth her well again and just shower her with __love. But sadly she knew that would never happen, her mother was dead, killed by her own son and her brother._

_In Sayuri's mind Itachi would never to something like this, sure he had been acting kind of strange and distant lately but her beloved Nii-san was a friendly and honourable Shinobi, he would never become such a monster, why would he kill his own family._

_Tears now streamed down Sayuri's face freely, she had lost everything, her Kaa-chan, her Tou-sama, all her friends, and even her Nii-san, the one person she looked up to the most._

_'Why Nii-san, why would you do this...' more tears began to trail down her face, Sayuri is really scared right now, she has nobody now, no family, no friends, no hope...she is now all alone..._

_Sayuri's inner turmoil was interrupted when she heard a knock on her door. The door began to slowly creaked open, and then the grandfatherly face of the Sandaime Hokage came into view. Sayuri had seen the Hokage a few times before, he was on all the textbook she has studied in the past, and he had been to the Uchiha compound a couple of times as well._

_"H-Hokage-sama..." Sayuri really didn't know why the Hokage himself is here, but his presence gave her a sense of comfort and a little hope._

_Sarutobi's smile brightened when she saw the girl had woken up, "Hey Sayuri-chan, are you feeling a little better now?"_

_More tears flowed down Sayuri's face as she felt the need of comfort. She suddenly jumped out of the bed and jumped into Sarutobi for a hug, crying loudly into her grandfather figure. "W-Why did N-Nii-s-san kill them, why did he have to k-kill K-Kaa-chan?"_

_Sarutobi soothingly rubbed the little girls back, he really didn't know what to tell her, no matter what response he gave, the girl won't be happy after. "Sayuri-chan, let it out, shed every tear you have, you will better after..."_

_For half an hour the Hokage just stood there holding the crying little girl. Sarutobi sighed, 'Such a young child should never suffer like this...'_

_Eventually, Sayuri's tears began to fade and her breathing began to level out. Sarutobi gently lifted the girl up and placed her on the bed so she was sitting on the edge. Sayuri looked at her grandfather figure with her puffy red eyes, "W-What do I d-do now Hokage-sama..."_

_With a sigh Sarutobi explained her dangerous situation to her, and his plan of __protecting her. He had to explain many thing multiple times because the little girl just didn't get some of his logic. But after explaining everything thoroughly, Sayuri was even more scared than before. "B-But Hokage-sama, I don't know the slightest bit about actually casting Genjutsu or Fuinjutsu...how am I suppose to keep my true identity hidden like that?"_

_"Don't worry Sayuri-chan, the seal my student created will not require any effort from the host it is attached to, as long as you have chakra in your chakra network the Genjutsu will be self-sustainable, you won't have to do a thing, and the seal is essentially creating a second chakra network over your original one, and transferring all your chakra into the second one. The second chakra network will also create an outer shell that is a Genjutsu, which will resemble a male Uchiha."_

_Sayuri nodded, now completely relaxed knowing that she was in good hands, the Hokage and his student Jiraiya were two of the most powerful Shinobi in the world. But Sayuri was still very depressed to say the least, she just lost everyone precious to her, and now she has to put up this tedious facade inside her own village to protect herself against her own village elders._

_"Sayuri-chan, my student will arrive sometime today, we must have him apply the seal on you the instant he arrives", said the Hokage as softy as he could._

_Sayuri just nodded, this was her fate, she had to do this for her very survival, she would rather to this than to be turned into a breeding machine. Sayuri maybe young, but she hopes that she would find someone she loves one day and have a family with him, not being assigned a mate by the council so that she could have strong children to restore the Uchiha clan._

_A few hours later Jiraiya had arrive at the village; he immediately followed his sensei's instructions and headed to the hospital right away. He found out which room the young girl was staying at and knock on the door when he found it. The Sandaime let his student in and introduced him to the young girl. Sayuri was a little bit intimidated by the tall white haired man because she rarely had to meet anyone outside of the Uchiha clan. Though Jiraiya was in his fatherly mode that he always used when he was around kids, so Sayuri quickly warmed up to the Sannin._

_"Don't worry Sayuri-chan, this will not hurt one bit, the ink brush might be a little ticklish though", said Jiraiya as he ruffled the girl hair affectionately. Jiraiya really feel bad for the young girl having to lose her family this young in life. He desperately hoped that she would not become like Orochimaru later on in life._

_The sealing procedure was very simple; it was just a simple ink application, the ink in chakra infused so it would last for a long time, at least ten years. Jiraiya then __taught Sayuri how to activate and deactivate the seal._

_"Okay Sayuri-chan, when you want to deactivate the seal, all you have to do is to cut off all chakra flowing into the seal for about fifteen seconds, then the seal will automatically stop channelling your chakra, and the Genjutsu will fade." Sayuri just nodded at the explanation. "To activate the seal, you just simply do the opposite, start channelling your chakra into the seal for fifteen seconds and it will activate and start casting the genjutsu, it would probably take about another five seconds for the Genjutsu to fully form."_

_Sayuri got all of this and memorized it fully, Jiraiya would be in the village for more than a week at a time, so she would have no one to ask the seal had any problems, the Hokage could help, but he doesn't have nearly as much knowledge on Fuinjutsu as Jiraiya does._

_Sayuri activated the seal for the first time, and saw what she is supposed to look like on the outside for now. The face became more angular, her eyes stayed the same but her eyes shape was a bit more piercing, her hair now resembled a duck butt which she was not thankful for, and she was about three inches taller than before._

_With a sigh Sayuri rested on her hospital bed, she would have to get over her sadness quickly, she needs all her attention to maintain such an emotionally draining facade. A few tears escaped her eyes after Jiraiya and the Hokage left, it just hurts so much, never in her life did she have to do anything so hard by herself, she wants her mother, her father._

_She still isn't willing to accept the fact that her Nii-san would do something like this, he had often told her about how he is a pacifist, he might have some prejudice towards the clan but he would definitely not kill everybody._

_Something must have caused her brother to do such a thing, Sayuri swore on her life that she would find out about the truth behind the Uchiha Massacre._

_A few days later, Sayuri left the hospital as Uchiha Sasuke. All the civilians greeted her or bowed to her when she passed them by, she was not use to such attention and was trying very hard to keep an emotionless and stoic expression, she was naturally a shy girl, she wasn't broody, but she thought that being broody might be an easiest way to act for the next few years._

_Flashback End_

so from that day forward she became a boy while being a girl and being a girl she was attracted to men that was Naruto she saw once how he was treated at first she thought nothing of it but after she lost everything she realised how painful it is for Naruto and of course she stalked him and saw how ripped his body is and soon started the crush. Unlike some girls*cough*fangirls*cough*she actually trained in order to become strong as she read that women with a lot of chakra has bigger assets.( I mean if chakra runs throughout your body the chakra network constantly streches that means getting bigger and since boobs are part of the body so if chakra net works become bigger means bigger boobs unless your a haruno since they are physically disabled.)So eversince that day she tried her hardest to confess but she could not until now she saw how the fight was going so after mustering all the courage she could get she confronted her crush.

Naruto was walking down the streets when he heard a voice that he did not want to hear.

''Naruto.''said sasuke behind him.

''What do you want teme if its my power then go screw you.''while in his thoughts_''hmmm why does teme smell like a girl I wonder?.''_

''No no its not that just come with me I need to tell you some thing.''said sasuke. Naruto deciding that it was a good thing to follow him he went with him.

Uchiha compound

''So what the thing you wa-''only to have a pair of lips to smash into him while his hand touched two soft round globes. After a while/a few seconds the released each other sasuke with out her genjutsu on.

''Well Naruto-kun I love you and I am a girl so please do not leave me.'' as tears stream down her face as she fell crying while Naruto was feeling guilty beleiving he caused this.

''Now now please do not cry umm.''

''S-S-setsuna''

''Now setsuna I won't leave so please stop crying.''_''so no wonder she smelled like a girl and she quite hot too.''_

''Really you won't leave me.''she said her tears stopping.

''Yes yes I won't leave you still I hoped you would told me earlier.

(some adult content if your a child do not look)

''Hows this for redemption''

as she crashed her lips onto his as the tongues battle for dominace eventually Naruto won as he explored the mouth of his lover tasting it while setsuna's tongue tried to stop but alas it did not work as Naruto released her.

''Well it depends on how ell you do now won't it.''said naruto while the female undressed him planting kisses along the way. Finally seeing her prize the ten inch cock she using one hand grabbed onto it while the other played with his balls.

Opening her mouth she licked the head of the cock as precum leaked out as she take it into her mouth tasting it after that she slowly put he tongue out as she used her tongue swirling it at the top of his cocks head slowly getting moans from Naruto before she engulfed his cock slowly going down until she touched his ball.

''Ahhh setsuna-chan please so good I forgive you.''said naruto.

Setsuna now going up and down his stick slowly getting faster and faster while her hands playing with his balls and with one last push she quickly engulfed his balls along with his dick sucking it before naruto orgasmed and sprayed his seed down setsuna's throat as she released his cock with a pop cum leaking out of her mouth as naruto kissed her while shunshining her to the bedroom.

(end adult content)

''Naruto-kun please do not leave me(sob.)''as setsuna slept with naruto Still crying while naruto comforted her.

Anywhere you are, I am near

Anywhere you go, I'll be there

Anytime you whisper

my nameYou'll see

How every single promise I'll keep

'Cause what kind of guy would I be

if I was too leave

when you need me most

And I know an angel was sent just for me  
And I know I'm meant to be where I am  
And I'm gonna be  
Standing right beside her tonight

And I'm gonna be by your side  
I would never leave when she needs me most

Anywhere you are, I am near  
Anywhere you go, I'll be there  
And I'm gonna be here forever more  
Every single promise I keep  
Cuz what kind of guy would I be  
If I was to leave when you need me most

I'm forever keeping my angel close

Lyrics from a href=" .net" /a

(I do not own this song and this is not the full lyrics I just thought this part suited the story.)

* * *

0OooO0

okay thanks guys for all the support I really liked it so for last chapters and my delayed writing extra long chapter bye guys now I am going to find the announcer and teach him not to say that my story sucks.*runs off* (distant screams of sorry.)


End file.
